jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Shaak Ti
right|550px Hallo Meister Ti! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Meister Ti!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen, werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Finwe Disku 14:26, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) ---- Tipp Hey, versuch doch mal die Vorschaufunktion zu benutzen, (rechts neben der Speichern-Taste) damit du nicht wegen jeder kleinen Änderung auf Speichern klicken musst. Denn das füllt unnötig die Letzten Änderungen, mit denen hier die meisten arbeiten!! Gruß, --Benji321 08:55, 14. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Nochmals zur Erinnerung, bitte die Vorschau Funktion benutzen, vor allem bei vielen Einzeilenänderungen ist ein dauerndes drücken auf speichern kaum gerechtfertigt. Noch als Anmerkung, ich habe die Fremdgehosteten Bilder von deiner Seite entfernt, weil das nicht erlaubt ist. Pandora Diskussion 15:29, 14. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Frage Ich habe da eine kleine, wenn auch etwas indiskrete Frage! Hast du dich nicht schon mal hier angemeldet – unter dem Benutzernamen Shaak Ti vielleicht? Es wäre ja nicht so, als würdest du es zugeben, wäre meine Frage berechtigt, aber Fragen kostet ja nichts...--Little Ani 21:30, 14. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Nein wie kommst du da drauf? Ich wollte mich nur am Anfang so nennen aber Shaak Ti war da leider schon vergeben. Ich gucke grade ma nach wann ich mich angemeldet habe wenn du möchtest. :Am 2. Okt 2007 habe ich mich angemeldet Darth Tobi hat es mir geraten auf der Diskussionsseite von B'ink Utrila. ::Nein, nein! War nicht nötig, aber ich kam zu dem Gedanken, weil der besagte Benutzer sich ähnlich Verhalten hatte... viele Edits, viele Fragen, Shaak Ti. Ich wollte dich nicht angreifen. Hab Spaß hier und wenn du Fragen hast, dann kannst du gerne auf mich oder einem anderen Benutzer zukommen.--Little Ani 22:02, 14. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Ja ok danke. ::::Hey Little Ani. Ich habe mich erst gewundert warum du mich das gefragt hast und danach war ich mal auf der Seite von Shaak Ti und erst habe ich nichts gesehen es gibt ja auch nichts zu sehen, weil er nichts geschrieben hat, aber heute war ich auf Diskussions Seite von ihm und jetzt verstehe ich dich, weil ohne Grund hättest du mich das ja nicht gefragt. Ich hoffe das du mir glaubst das ich das nicht bin, denn ich würde nie so etwas tun!--Meister Ti 20:04, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) fremdgehostete Bilder Hallo Meister Ti, nachdem ich die Bilder entfernt habe, hast du wieder neue eingefügt, deshalb sag ich es dir nochmal über diesen Weg. Fremdgehostete Bilder (d.h. Bilder aus einem anderen Webspace) sind hier nicht erlaubt. Wenn du unbedingt private Bilder benutzen willst, kann man eine begrenzte Anzahl (10, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere) eigener Bilder in die Jedipedia Hochladen. Pandora Diskussion 13:45, 15. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Aber die Bilder sind doch von Jedipedia darf ich die auch nicht benutzen? :Die Bilder, die ich raus genommen habe, lagen auf einem anderen Webspace, das ist nicht erlaubt. Bilder innerhalb der Jedipedia sind natürlich erlaubt, aber dann bitte mit dem richtigen Code einbinden: :thumb|xxxpx|Orientierung|Text :xxx ist dabei die Bildgröße in Pixel, Orientierung entweder left, center oder right und Text eine Erklärung dazu. Pandora Diskussion 17:01, 15. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ja ok wird nicht mehr vor kommen, mir ist eingefallen das ich die Bilder mit einer Internet Seite umgewandelt habe vielleicht liegt das daran das die Bilder einen anderen Webspace haben. :::Darf ich mir Bilder von der Wookipedia nehmen? Bestimmt auch nicht oder?--Meister Ti 04:55, 5. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Wenn man die Quelle, die auf der WP angegeben ist selbst besitzt, kann man kontrollieren, dass das Bild darin auch wirklich existiert. Dann kann man es bei uns hochladen. Dazu sollte man aber noch sagen, dass die Bilder der WP oft eine erbärmliche Qualität haben. Wenn du meinst, dass man Bilder von der WP von hier aus direkt verlinken darf, nein, das ist ebenfalls nicht erlaubt, da wir direkt nichts mit der WP zu tun haben. Pandora Diskussion 12:26, 5. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ---- Ich hoffe das ich das Bild richtig hochgeladen habe. --Meister Ti 22:02, 29. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :nur das myspace.com keine offizielle Quelle ist, und das Bild somit gelöscht werden musste. Pandora Diskussion 22:09, 29. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Und wenn das Bild ursprünglich aus dem TFU-Webstrip konnt, darf es eh nicht verwendet werden, da der Webstrip meines Wissens nach nur im Hyperspaces veröffentlicht wird und damit nicht frei verfügbar ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:11, 29. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Ok danke das ihr mir das erklärt habt. Gruß --Meister Ti 22:15, 29. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Hilfe Könnt ihr mir helfen die richtigen bzw. die deutschen Namen zu finden. Ich bedanke mich schon mal im voraus. :Gib doch einfach mal die Begriffe in die Suche ein, meistens gibts da ne Weiterleitung Pandora Diskussion 18:34, 15. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Wie macht man das, das Datum immer automatisch angezeigt wird oder muss man das "21. Jul. 2008 (CEST)" selbst schreiben :::Einfach vier Tilden (~~~~) Oder einfach oben in der Buttonleiste auf den zweiten von rechts klicken. Und rücke bitte die Einträge auf Diskussionsseiten immer mit Doppelpunkten am Anfang der Zeile ein (immer ein Doppelpunkt mehr wie der vorherige Eintrag). Das hilft der Übersicht enorm. Pandora Diskussion 18:35, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Cool danke für die Hilfe.--Meister Ti 19:40, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Weiß jemand was ich falsch mache? Ich habe etwas in die Tabelle eingetragen und das wird nicht angezeigt.--Meister Ti 23:00, 1. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Die Einträge Meister und Padawan sind bei der Infobox Benutzer nicht vorgehesen. Man kann in einer Infobox nur die Einträge verwenden, sie auch bei der Box angegeben sind, neue hinzufügen kann man nur, wenn man die Vorlage abändert (und davon muss ich deutlich abraten). Du kannst also entweder Meister und Padawan wieder rausnehmen, oder die Infobox Vorlage:Jedi verwenden, die dan aber nicht über den Eintrag Besitz verfügt). Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:12, 1. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Schule Da ich heute wieder in die Schule muss, werde ich nicht mehr so viel zeit mit der jedipedia verbringen können. Ihr habt mir in einigen diskussionen echt geholfen und dafür möchte ich mich bedanken. Es hat echt spaß gemacht mit euch zu arbeiten!!! Also vielen dank! Und für die Schüler viel Glück im neuen Jahr. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. --Meister Ti 01:19, 11. Aug. 2008 (CEST) PS. Falls ihr euch fragt warum ich jetzt noch wach bin, ich bin um 8.00 Uhr ins Bett gegangen und bin vor 1/2 Stunde aufgewacht und kann jetzt nicht mehr einschlafen. Vorschau Babel Kann mir jemand bitte helfen die Babel untereinander zu machen unter die Tabelle. Gruß --Meister Ti 21:37, 12. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Es ist zwar nicht verboten, aber ich würd mir wirklich mal überlegen, ob die Babeln wirklich so super wichtig sind. Die eigene Benutzerseite sollte niemals der wichtigste Teil der Arbeit in der Jedipedia sein, stattdessen würde ich mich an deiner Stelle mal bemühen, mal ein bisschen an Artikeln zu arbeiten, da deine Editzahl im Artikelsnamensraum ziemlich niedrig ist. Ich meine, der Vergleich ist schon krass: 5 Edits im Artikelsnamensraum bei über 80 auf deiner Benutzerseite. Eine Benutzerseite zu haben ist wirklich keine super wichtige Sache, man bedenke auch, dass es hier Admins ohne Benutzerseite gibt, und die kommen damit auch aus. Ich mein, du kannst von mir aus weiter an deiner Benutzerseite arbeiten, aber ich wollte dir nur mal sagen, dass das weder dir noch der Jedipedia wirklich etwas nützt. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 21:46, 12. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Benutzername Kann man irgendwie seinen Benutzername ändern? --Meister Ti 04:06, 18. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Ja, du musst erst alle deine Signaturen auf den neuen Namen abändern (so dass in der Liste nicht mehr auftaucht), dann sagst du einem Bürokraten bescheid, der kann dich dann umbenennen. (Ob es auch ein normaler Admin kann, weis ich nicht.) Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:34, 18. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Normale Admins können das auch, Ackbar, Ben hat das schon häufiger gemacht. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 17:38, 18. Aug. 2008 (CEST) UC Hallo Ti, UCs sind eigentlich nicht dafür da, um Artikel im Vorraus zu blockieren. Die sind eigentlich dafür gedacht, einen längeren Artikel, den man nicht am Stück machen kann, vor Löschung oder Änderungen anderer zu schützen. Es ist nicht nötig, jeden Artikel, an dem du in der nächsten Stunde oder so arbeiten willst mit einem UC zu versehen, da es wirklich seeeehr unwahrscheinlich ist, dass jemand gerade genau denselben Artikel schreibt. Besonders bei Sachen, die jetzt nicht grad erst raus gekommen sind... 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 00:13, 22. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Und es ist auf keinen Fall erlaubt, Artikel von wo anders direkt zu kopieren oder zu übersetzen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 00:26, 22. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Clone wars- Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie Hallo Meister Ti, könntest du dich bitte bei The Clone Wars - Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie in den UC-Kasten mit eintragen (sofern du noch mitarbeiten möchtst)? MfG, Wolverine Koon 19:57, 28. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Comic Ist das der Comic indem Shaak Ti vor kommt. Gruß--Meister Ti 10:28, 30. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Welchen Comic meinst du überhaupt? Es gibt dutzende Comics, in denen Shaak Ti vorkommt. Wenn du den Comic Shaak Ti aus der Jedi-Reihe meinst, dann brauchst eigentlich nur den Artikel zum Comic aufrufen, bis zum Abschnitt Literaturangaben scrollen, die Box dt. Veröffentlichungen öffnen, den aktuellsten Comic aussuchen, auf die ISBN klicken, dann auf Amazon.de klicken und du bist ganz automatisch dort. Dann nur noch kaufen, warten, lesen. Es ist so einfach... Und um deine Frage zu beantworten... Nein, da kommt Shaak Ti nicht vor, wenn überhaupt nur in einem Cameo-Auftritt. Gruß, --Little Ani 11:48, 30. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich dachte das wäre Die Verteidigung von Kamino und da kommt sie vor. Gruß--Meister Ti 13:44, 30. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Artikel Nicht das es wichtig ist, aber warum steh das ich nur Meister Ti Artikel erstellt habe, dabei habe ich schon 4''' erstellt.--Meister Ti 17:44, 7. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Artikel Die aktuelle Gesamtzahl der bisher geschriebenen Artikel: Die Bearbeiterliste 60 STOP Stop, Stop, Stop, du vergisst grad überall ein [ bei den Kategorien, die du einfügst... '''Pandora Diskussion 20:19, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) :Oh das tut mir wirklich Leid ich hoffe du nimmst mir das nicht übel! Gruß--Meister Ti 20:22, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) ::Ach Iwo... Aber wenn du solche Sachen bei ganz viele Seiten einfügst, einfach beim ersten kucken, ob es auch wirklich das macht, was man will, bevor man es kopiert. Ansonsten muss man nachher alles nochmal machen... Pandora Diskussion 20:36, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) :::Ja ok mache ich ab jetzt. Gruß--Meister Ti 20:38, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) Löschanträge Kleine Bitte, wenn du Löschanträge stellst, lass doch bitte den Text drinnen, damit man direkt sehen kann, was da (idr für ein Rotz) rein gestellt wurde. Wenn du alles durch den Löschantrag ersetzt, muss man erst in die History kucken, was da drin stand. Pandora Diskussion 20:12, 29. Okt. 2008 (CET) :Ok werde ich machen. Gruß--Meister Ti 20:13, 29. Okt. 2008 (CET)